A Small Kit's Promise
by KaeStone
Summary: While most of the apprentices in her camp worry about hunting for the elders and perfecting battle moves, one young cat can't help but feel responsible for solving a dark mystery that has faded into a legend of the clans.
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

**This is my first fanfic about the **_**Warriors **_**series (which I believe to be among some of the best original book series of all time) and it is set quite a bit far in the future, with none of the usual characters making appearances, though there are some mentions of them. **

**I haven't read Erin Hunter's **_**Seekers **_**or **_**Survivors **_**series so I hope this story isn't similar in plot to any of those books. **

**Sorry in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I know how annoying it can be to try to read something full of errors. **

**If you have time, feedback/reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Erin Hunter's **_**Warriors **_

Prologue:

"So, what will it be tonight little ones?" the creamy white elder purred, gathering the bouncing kits to sit closer at her side with the sweep of a tail.

" Oh, the Legend of Firestar please!" a small, black cat wailed, setting his wobbly paws to rest on the elder's shoulders.

"No! I want to hear about Lionblaze and his great battle moves." the other kit's tawny sister exclaimed, pushing her dark brother to the floor of the warm den with a mock roar.

Quietly, a third, slightly tentative young voice mewed, "What about the Tale of the Twoleg's Disappearance?"

The elder cat's ears perked up in surprise at the third sibling's suggestion. It was not often she heard the request for such a dark and mysterious legend. However, this particular kit was a perceptive, inquisitive one; she longed to know everything that made up the history of the world, and not just the great deeds of legendary clan cats.

"Well," the wise she-cat meowed, her gray muzzle glinting silver in the twilight. " Perhaps it is time that you learned about the period many moons ago when those strange creatures lived alongside us. But, I want you to pay close attention, and no play- fighting while I'm talking!"

"Okay!" The three kits mewed simultaneously, sitting back on their haunches. The third kit's golden eyes blinked readily up at the pale elder, her tiny body extraordinarily still down to the bronze tip of her tail.

"Countless moons ago, when the pond we know today was a massive lake and its shores rippled with fish, strange, pelt-less creatures that stood up on two legs roamed the moors inside the bellies of shiny, black monsters."

" They kept cats prisoner inside their tall, inescapable nests. They never let the cats hunt or run outside, and the only food they could eat were hard, dry, pebbles similar to rabbit droppings!" The three kits exchanged equal expression of disgust, their whiskers twitching at imagining the smell and taste of the horrid pellets. " One day, all of the Twolegs in the land began to leave their nests, carrying colorful wrappings and objects in their paws. Some took their cats- kittypets they were called by us Clanborn- while others finally let their cats free to come join us in the forest."

"All was well for awhile, until a dark grey cloud started to appear on the horizon. It moved slow, almost like a thunderstorm, but instead of rain it dropped ash from the sky."

" What is 'ash'?" the black kit asked, tilting his head.

"It is the soft, sorrowful remains of a tree that is burned. The ash that fell from the sky coated the land in a dark pelt, and the sun's brightness couldn't be seen or felt through the clouds. At night, even the warriors of StarClan seemed to have vanished from above. Prey hid in their burrows and cats were starting to grow hungry, so the four clans held a meeting to discuss the continuous darkness. The cats talked all through the night wishing that StarClan would grant them a sign, but one never came. Eventually, each leader decided to send one of their bravest warriors to find out how far the darkness spread: Lemonseed from ShadowClan, Thrushwing from ThunderClan, Toadfoot from RiverClan, and Lightfur from WindClan were all asked to go on the journey."

" Did they find the end, did they find the end of the darkness?" the third kit pressed, leaning closer to the beautifully slender, but frail she-cat. She could sense a hint of modestly suppressed impatience building within the small bronze kit's body.

The cream elder smiled, and then continued in a suspenseful meow, " Yes, they did. After just seven days on their journey, Thrushwing from ThunderClan was the first to spot a blue, clear patch of sky with his keen eyes. The cats then realized that the wind was pushing the darkness away, and gently blowing the ash from the grass. Soon, a cloudless sky would be seen once again back in the four territories."

"However, that was not all the tom had seen. He had also figured out where the Twolegs had gone, and what had become of them." The elder paused thoughtfully before continuing, " All I will say is that the travelers had stumbled upon what looked to be a Twoleg-place, but the air was foul and the nests were black and crumbling. The cats felt peculiarly sad as they realized that all of the Twolegs there had gone to join their StarClan."

"Not a Twoleg has been seen since that day, nor has the falling ash and darkness." the she-cat finished cryptically. " Now, little ones, it is about time you headed off to go join you mother in the nursery."

"But, how come no one knows why the darkness happened? What do you mean the Twolegs 'had joined their StarClan'?" the third kit mewed, unanswered questions reeling in her mind making her tail lash back and forth in frustration.

The elder looked at the kit fondly. "That is not something that should burden a young cat such as yourself." She picked the fluffy, bundle of fur up gently in her teeth. " Come on, let's go to your mother." the cat mumbled through the hair tickling her nose. The kit's two yawning siblings padded unsteadily after the pale elder out of the den, and into the shadows of the slumbering ThunderClan camp.

As the bronze kit fell asleep, the sweet scent of familiar cats pressing in around her, a promise formed in the back of her mind. _I'm going to find out what happened that day, about the darkness, about the Twolegs, about everything…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there fanfic readers,**

**You can read these allegiances or skip them (I don't mind either way) but I do apologize if any of the names are too familiar or have been used before in the series- I find it difficult to remember if they have.**

**The map for this series is just the Lake territories, but the lake has shrunk considerably over time making it little more than a pond. **

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are appreciated if you have the time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Erin Hunter's **_**Warriors**_

**Allegiances **

**ThunderClan**

Leader:

Aspenstar- large pale brown tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Hollowtail- white she-cat with blue eyes and clipped tail-tip

Medicine Cat:

Blueshadow- dark grey, almost blue tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Sunpelt- small white and orange tom with green eyes

Darkear- white tom with black paws and one black ear

Daisyleaf- blonde she-cat with amber eyes

Mistfall- beautiful grey and white she-cat with blue eyes

Voleteeth- skinny, pale brown tom with hazel eyes

Mossfur- she-cat with tabby pelt and green eyes

Bramblethorn- large tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Sageflower- small gray she-cat with green eyes

Redfeather- red tom with one green, and one blue eye

Hazelfoot- dark tabby she-cat with one white paw

Queens:

Ashspots- pregnant white she-cat with dark grey patches

Apprentices:

Hawkpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Mentor: Darkear

Fawnpaw- small bronze she-cat with golden eyes and white front paws

Mentor: Redfeather

Larkpaw- grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mentor: Sageflower

Rowanpaw- small brown and black tom with yellow eyes

Mentor: Hollowtail

Elders:

Moonsong- slender, cream pelted she-cat with cloudy green eyes

Duskclaw- large, pale brown tom with yellow eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader:

Rainstar- pale blue she-cat with green eyes

Deputy:

Stonedust- large, dark grey tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Icefur- white she-cat with orange eyes

Warriors:

Ravenwing- black tom with green eyes

Deepsplash- orange tom with green eyes

Silentpond- white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentinces:

Troutpaw- small grey and white tom

Mentor: Ravenwing

Dewpaw- orange she-cat with white paws

Mentor: Silentpond

Elders:

Quickripple- large black tom with green eyes

**WindClan**

Leader:

Rabbitstar- small tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:

Fallingsnow- grey tom with white spots, hazel eyes

Medicine Cat:

Eagleclaw- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice:

Shortfoot- pale grey she-cat with stunted hind leg

Warriors:

Swallowflight- tan she-cat with green eyes

Skypelt- black tom with yellow eyes

Jaggedfur- orange tom with perpetually spiked fur

Apprentices:

Blizzardpaw- grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Mentor: Swallowflight

Mousepaw- silver she-cat with amber eyes

Mentor: Skypelt

**ShadowClan**

Leader:

Lizardstar- scruffy, dark brown tom with large ears

Deputy:

Nightflower- black she-cat with dark green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Williowbreath- white she-cat with grey eyes

Warriors:

Mudpelt- light brown tom with yellow eyes

Pinewhisker- orange tom with green eyes

Nettleheart- black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Kestrelpaw- fluffy tan tom with orange eyes

Mentor: Nettleheart

Elders:

Blackstep- massive black tom with brown eyes

Heathernose- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Chapter 2

A painful, cloud of white filled her vision as Fawnpaw found herself flying through the air only to land on her shoulder in the dry moss with a audible thump. Her ribs ached from the attack of the other apprentice, who had used he hind paws to send her flying across the expanse of the training hollow. Fawnpaw tried to stand up, only to feel humiliated as her legs buckled under the effort.

" Hawkpaw was that really necessary?" The dazed cat heard her mentor, Redfeather, snap at her denmate.

"I was only doing the move like you showed us!" the young tom hissed back, drawing a paw cockily over his ear to clean the small speck of dust that had gathered on the sleek black fur. " It's not my fault Fawnpaw can't lift a claw to help herself!"

The older cat suppressed a growl through his teeth." But you didn't need to hit her that hard. Anyway, Hawkpaw, you could still try and show a little respect; she is your sister after all!"

Fawnpaw felt Redfeather nuzzle her cheek softly, and then he offered his shoulder as support. "Come on, I think that's enough training for today." He mewed quietly, a small note of pity in his voice.

" I think I can stand on my own thanks." Fawnpaw grunted, and got shakily to her paws. The breath leaving her bruised lungs felt hot and uncomfortable. Redfeather, sensing her distress, watched her warily and followed a few steps protectively behind the apprentice as she hobbled her way out of the sunlit training hollow.

" Just go slowly, until Blueshadow can have a chance to look at you."

Fawnpaw felt her ears burn in further embarrassment. Why did her mentor have to treat her like a fragile kit all of the time? She was nearly ten moons old already! As she began padding in the direction of camp she flashed a cross, yet faintly timid glance back at her brother, Hawkpaw. He was sitting in the middle of the clearing, still obnoxiously cleaning his already perfectly groomed ear; a nervous tick of the young cat. It may not look it, but behind Fawnpaw's sibling's dark guise, she knew that her brother felt a little bit guilty for uttering his harsh words.

All eyes fell on Fawnpaw as she limped into the camp with Redfeather still anxiously trailing her every move. She was grateful as she finally slumped into the quiet shadows of the medicine cat's den, heart fluttering with unease. Why did she have to be so weak? Why couldn't she even fend off a single move from her brother? It was only a matter of time before the rest of the clan began to realize what a useless warrior she would be. Fawnpaw would probably never get her warrior name, and she could already feel the disappointed eyes of her parents, Daisyleaf her mother, and Aspenstar her father and clan leader, scorching black holes into her bronze pelt. However, suddenly the deep, soft voice of Blueshadow brought the young cat back to attention.

" So, what have you done to yourself this time Fawnpaw?" She could hear the affectionate purr in the medicine cat's throat. " You didn't try and tackle a whole patrol of ShadowClan warriors again, did you?"

Good old Blueshadow. He knew what a catastrophe Fawnpaw was at fighting, but he always teased her as being one of the boldest, battle-hungry cats in the clan despite her shy demeanor. " You know me, tackling all the cats twice my size!" the apprentice laughed, but stopped abruptly when the action jostled her sore ribs.

" Her brother kicked her really hard in the side. I'm worried she might have broke something." Redfeather meowed, his presence introducing a stifling fog of seriousness into the small den.

" Well, lets have a look then shall we?" Blueshadow began prodding small, delicate paws along Fawnpaw's side. He paused now and then in debating, educated silence. After a few moments, he spoke, " Well nothing has been too badly bumped around. No broken ribs, no serious muscle strains. I would suggest two day's rest. You can get back to cleaning the elder's for ticks in not time!"

"Thanks Blueshadow." Fawn winced as she shuffled out of the cave and into the bright light of mid-morning shining down in the quarry.

"Anytime Fawnpaw." the medicine cat reassured, going back to sorting his numerous piles of strongly scented herbs. The old tom hummed under his breath, fluffy tail tucked neatly around his blue-grey paws.

" Wait up Fawnpaw, don't push yourself too much!" the frantic cry of Redfeather echoed after her. The cat's mismatched green and blue eyes were still glistening with worry.

"I'm fine, Redfeather. See? I'm just going to the apprentice's den, okay?" The she-cat respected her mentor completely, even though he could be such an overbearing flea-brain.

" Good. I will bring you some prey in a little bit!" the tom called after her.

"Okay, thanks." she meowed back, half annoyed, half grateful. Despite babying the apprentice sometimes, Redfeather was a genuinely kind cat, especially to Fawnpaw.

As she made her way across to the entrance of the apprentice's den a familiar grey, tabby face poked its nose into her own. " You feeling alright Fawnpaw?" Her sister Larkpaw, bouncy and swift footed as ever, mewed pleasantly. " Hawkpaw wasn't beating you up again, was he?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it." Fawnpaw sighed, finally settling down into the comforting smell of her nest.

" I could give him a scratch on that bossy muzzle of his for you?" Larkpaw suggested, spinning skillfully around in a circle, the momentum arcing her back legs into the air with deadly precision. Fawnpaw's sister: the obnoxious, but lovable show-off.

"No, just forget it Larkpaw. I will get him myself one of these days!" she purred with feigned optimism. All she wanted was to be alone for a few heartbeats without the cats around her feeling the need to shield her from the world like a newborn chick. Fawnpaw knew it was just because they cared for her, but it didn't cast away the great wave of shame she felt whenever someone mentioned her helplessness. " Just catch a few mice on my behalf, okay?"

"Yep!" the grey she-cat was already sprinting down the hollow towards the bramble tunnel where her mentor, Sageflower, waited impatiently to start their training session. Larkpaw's smooth, grey tail streamed behind her with joy as she ran, making Fawnpaw feel slightly envious.

How could everyone manage to be so happy, so content all of the time when she was repeatedly frustrated and useless? Fawnpaw tried to work her small body deeper into the warmth of her nest. It was suddenly impossible to get comfortable, twigs and invisible pebbles dug into her bronze fur.

As soon as Fawnpaw had begun her apprenticeship under Redfeather, it was apparent that she lacked the instinctual skill that her brother Hawkpaw, and sister Larkpaw, so easily possessed. While they mastered the hunting crouch within moments, Fawnpaw had tripped over her feet, and fell on her face continuously for a quarter-moon trying to will her muscles to shift into the simple position. Currently, she could hunt with little problem, but she still lacked any finesse in the undergrowth, and half of the time she ended up chasing her prey for a few hare-leaps before finally giving a clumsy, killing blow. However, Fawnpaw's battle moves were beyond disappointing to the point of being comical. So far, her training with Redfeather had landed her in the medicine cat's den at least five times simply because she couldn't grasp correct eye-paw coordination. While her mind remembered every single battle move, and where to put pressure on her opponent and how much, her body refused to react the same way. Most of her injuries were the result of the panicked young cat stumbling over her own legs_. I'm so pathetic, _she thought, self-loathing making the fur on the back of her neck bristle. _Why do I have to learn fighting in the first place? Why can't the four clans just learn to stop killing one another, and be at peace? _ Fawnpaw understood that such a notion was impossible; the clans had always been rivals, and always will be. It was part of surviving in the forest.

Sleep finally crept into the edges of her mind, making her limbs and eyelids grow heavy. _There are so much more important things than fighting… _Fawnpaw let out a tiny, kittenish mew as she drifted away, anxiety departing her thoughts after hours of previous torment. Fawnpaw wasn't disturbed for the rest of the morning, at least by the intrusive voices of living cats.

_Fawnpaw opened her bright, golden eyes to gaze across the charred and smoking expanse of grass she had seen countless times before. The burnt stems crackled under her pads, the quiet, wretched sound all too familiar. Fawnpaw let her steps carry her further down the slope, toward the shadows of towering, broken dens illuminated sickly in the moonlight. As she swerved her way in-between the rubble, the young cat felt more and more saddened. This used to be a home, she thought. This used to be a place of happiness, but it has all been blown away… Fawnpaw knew it was silly of her to feel such despair; Twolegs apparently had been scary, horrible creatures. Yet, she couldn't force herself to embrace any other emotion. "No living creature deserves to endure whatever vile, violent thing happened here." the she-cat voiced aloud. The towers of rock, unnaturally straight and bent in awkward angles, instilled no fear in the cat, only curiosity. Fawnpaw wondered what power the Twolegs had possessed to create such magnificent structures- is must have been beyond even the power of StarClan. Abruptly, the cat noticed the sky above her head was black with falling ash that fell upon her shoulders like fresh snow. _

_As Fawnpaw wandered farther into the dream, she came upon another detail within the expanse of ruin. It was made of a gut-wrenching, unfathomable evil. She had only ever heard a vague description of a Twoleg from the elders, particularly Moonsong who had told her that tale so long ago, but this was a true depiction, though horribly mutilated. The cat noticed a soft, furless paw peeking its way out of a cluster of stones. As she got closer, she sighted a large body covered in ragged pelts attached to the foot. Fawnpaw drifted closer, a fearful voice in her mind insisting that she run away. However, she tiptoed ever closer, until she was in full view of the form half-hidden in blackened rubble. Using a gentle paw, she shifted a stone away from where she guessed was the face of the creature, only to jump backward in shock with a wail. Dark, murky eyes large and fixed in unknown terror stared up at her from an alien face. Blood dripped from the Twoleg's mouth, and landed sticky and thick upon the earth. Overall, its face was contorted in an obvious image of pain and grief, which begged Fawnpaw to see it as an intelligent being, not a soulless monster as they had been explained to her. The cat, still overcome with distress, padded closer and ran a claw experimentally through the dirty hair plastered atop the Twoleg's head. It was surprisingly soft and reminded her of the colour of her own pelt, but slightly lighter in tone. _

_I wonder if…the cat began but let out a squeal as a fleshy paw grabbed her around the waist. The Twoleg's eyes, still vague and lifeless, rushed upwards to peer into her own wide and quivering golden orbs. "Please, help me." It whispered through its bloody, cracked lips. Before Fawnpaw could reply, the Twoleg crumpled to the earth once again, nothing but a dead, broken body. _

" Come on Fawnpaw, could you help me for a second?" The irritating voice of her brother jolted Fawnpaw awake with a start. Her pelt felt slick with sweat, and her sides freshly bruised as though an alien paw, or _hand,_ had been wrapped tightly around her already injured ribs. Fawnpaw didn't understand why the foreign word popped into her head, but it seemed to fit the description.

"You can't still be mad at me, can you?"

"What?" Fawnpaw mumbled, her mind still burdened by the dense haze of sleep." What do you need help with?"

" A have a thorn in my pad." he mewed pathetically, holding up a tender, black paw. " Can you get it out? You're so smart, and good at this sort of stuff."

" Why don't you just go see Blueshadow?" She hissed, already settling herself back into her nest. _Huh, after what he did he just expects me to help him? _Fawnpaw sometimes couldn't believe the self-absorbed ignorance of her sibling.

Hawkpaw pouted, his ears drooping. " You know that cat doesn't like me. He will pull it out really hard- I know he will. Please, help me?" His last sentence made uneasiness churn in Fawnpaw's stomach. Hawkpaw's voice was so similar to the one in her dream that she was trying desperately to ignore.

" If I help, will you leave?" Fawnpaw snarled grumpily.

"Yes, I promise!"

"Fine, get over here. "Fawnpaw briefly inspected his pad, before taking the red tip of the thorn in her teeth like she had watched Blueshadow do many times before. With a quick pull, and a slight gasp from Hawkpaw, the thorn was free. " Make sure you lick the wound, and keep it clean. That means no frolicking in the mud like you usually do."

Her brother made an obvious face of disgust. "I do not 'frolic' in the mud Fawnpaw! Just mind your own business!" The impulsive black tom took off from the den, rage quickening his paw steps.

" Neat-freak, ungrateful hairball." Fawnpaw murmured after him. The apprentice knew that her brother was the last cat who would ever dare get his precious, silky black fur all muddy.

" I hoped that was Hawkpaw coming to apologize, but his tone just now makes me doubt it. I should have a word with Darkear about how rude his apprentice is becoming." Redfeather padded into the cool den, his pelt the vibrant colour of fallen leaves. " Here, I brought you a squirrel. Caught it myself!" The tom humorously puffed out his chest in pride. Noticing the uncomfortable rumbling of her belly for the first time, Fawnpaw began to eat appreciatively.

" Thanks, I didn't realize how hungry I was." Fawnpaw acknowledged him through a mouthful of still warm flesh.

After awhile, Redfeather shifted his paws absently and inquired, "So if you're up for it Aspenstar has called a clan meeting to start in a few minutes. It sounded pretty important."

" Of course I'm up for it!" the she-cat exclaimed, wiping her tongue around her whiskers to capture the last bit of juices. " Lets get settled before all the good spots are taken!"

Fawnpaw and her mentor waded politely around the excited clan of cats, all awaiting the address of their universally beloved leader. Aspenstar was one of the wisest, and most just leaders ThunderClan had seen for a generation. The cat had guided all four clans to numerous peaceful seasons, and the few times he had led his clan into battle, his cat's had emerged unscathed and victorious. As Fawnpaw and Redfeather found their seats on a particularly comfortable expanse of grass, the leader leapt gracefully atop the edge of the cliff to begin speaking.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" The brown tom's words were almost unnecessary as most of the clan was already gathered patiently in front of their leader.

"The dawn patrol, led by Hollowtail this morning," he motioned with a slender tail to his deputy sitting a fox-length below him, "have discovered a den of badgers near the pond shore, and we believe there are three: a mother and her two cubs."

Nervous mews flitted around the clearing at the news.

One cat, Darkear, an intimidating white tom with massive black paws and one black ear spoke up savagely, " Let me take them. I will show those flea-bags to never set foot in ThunderClan territory again!"

" Yeah, I'll go to!" Another tom called, this time it was Bramblethorn. The tortoiseshell cat was awed by others in the clan for his unmatched skills in battle, but Fawnpaw secretly noticed that Bramblethorn couldn't tell a mouse from a vole most of the time.

Her father, Aspenstar, gazed down with subtle amusement in his green eyes. " I am honored to have such selfless, heroic cats in service of this clan but I must decline your offers. I don't want to attack the badger den just yet. First, I want to send a small patrol of warriors to monitor the den for a while. We have to make sure it is just a mother and her cubs, not a larger group of animals that could pose a more serious threat." His words resonated sensibly around the clearing.

" Hollowtail, I want you to lead the patrol and take Sunpelt, Darkear, and Sageflower along with their apprentices. It will be a good experience for them."

As Aspenstar retired to his den, Fawnpaw padded up to her two siblings brimming with excitement at the thought of their first badger hunt.

" Finally I am going to get a chance to kick some badger-butt!" Hawkpaw laughed, tackling Larkpaw to the ground with a mock battle roar and pummeling her stomach with sheathed claws.

" Not if I get to it first!" Larkpaw warned, pushing her brother off with a grunt. She spun around to face him, white teeth bared in a fierce, challenging smile.

"Just be careful, okay?" Fawnpaw squeaked, but she wasn't sure if her siblings heard her as they had already wrestled their way in the direction of the departing badger patrol. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed she wasn't joining them. Fawnpaw had always been curious to see what a badger looked like, however with her own inability to fight well enough to fend off a crow, said badger would probably eat her for breakfast.

" I know how you feel." a disconcerting, shallow voice whispered behind her. Fawnpaw turned to look down at the petite, brown and black apprentice who had moved to sit next to her. " Hollowtail's my mentor but even I don't get to go."

" Yeah, I'm sorry about that Rowanpaw." Fawnpaw meowed empathetically. She couldn't help but share a bit of the tom's unhappiness; he had been born prematurely, and struggled even more than she did at learning simple warrior skills. "One day it will be us out there. " she added positively, trying to lift the gloomy mask of despair from the young cat's face.

" Yeah, one day. One day we will show them all." Rowanpaw muttered, his voice a peculiar mixture of melancholy and other unnerving emotions that sent chills invasively up Fawnpaw's spine. Before she could reply the tom trotted away, his thin form escaping into the shadows of the dirtplace tunnel with his tail dragging in the dust.

Fawnpaw's abnormal encounter with the other apprentice departed her mind to be replaced with a more pressing, and mysterious case: that of her recurring dream involving the Twoleg which had plagued her most of her life, ever since she was a tiny kit in the nursery. Now that she had been granted time away from her apprentice duties, it presented an opportunity for her to finally decipher the disturbing vision. As well, Fawnpaw's waist was still unpleasantly sore, and every breath reminded her of her brother's overzealous attack, as well as the distressed, dying Twoleg's hand. _I did make a promise that one night to find out everything about the darkness, and Twolegs, _Fawnpaw reminded herself_. I think it is more than about time that I talk to Blueshadow about what I have been seeing; I know there is some truth to my dream! _

The striking image of the Twoleg's large, unfocused eyes swam in her mind, as real the sunhigh heat beating down on her pelt. Up until now, she had never confided in anyone about her dream and as she padded over to the medicine cat's den, intense nervousness twisted in her gut. What would the intelligent cat would reveal to her?


End file.
